When War is Over
by KarlaMarie
Summary: The war is over and Hermione is left alone nursing her wounded heart... sshg Each chapter is 100 words except the forth chapter it is completed in 5 chapters...
1. After War Time

**Title:** After War Time  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione  
**Summery:** The battle is done and now the survivors feel the pain of being left behind.

* * *

She ran through the school halls. The battle was over, the light was victorious and the world was safe.

But this victory was bitter sweet.

She continued running blind through the castle, her feet following her heart until she found herself at the dungeons, the entrance to Professors Snape's office

She crumpled to the floor, leaning against the door of the professor's office. The tears, which she had suppressed, now ran freely down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she sat there for, all she knew was he was gone and now he would never know how she felt.

* * *

Always 

KarlaMarie


	2. You Should'nt Dwell On What Is Gone

**Title:** You shouldn't dwell on what is gone.  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione, Albus  
**Summery:** Albus finds Hermione and decides to follow out a last request.

* * *

Albus found her slumped and worn out. Her face was red and she looked defeated. Carefully he woke her up.

"Sir…" she opened her eyes and saw his blue eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Albus, I shouldn't…"

He stopped her.

"Of course you should be here child." He smiled sadly "come I have something for you."

Hermione followed him as he entered Professor Snape's rooms. She had been in these rooms only once before, but now being led in here by another, she wanted to cry again.

"Hermione, Severus wanted you to see this" He held out a pensieve.

* * *

Always 

KarlaMarie


	3. Severus' Last Request

**Title:** Severus' last request  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Hermione, Albus.  
**Summery:** Hermione decides to watch his memory.

* * *

Hermione looked up at him. 

"He wanted _me_ to have his memories." She didn't believe it. Albus smiled at her and sat them on the desk.

"I assure you he did, it was his last request should he…" Hermione could see the pain across the headmasters face. Then he left her alone with only memories.

She moved to his desk and sat in his chair. She liked to feel of the leather and to her it even smelt like him. She looked at the pensieve. She wondered why did he want her to even see them. She had to look.

* * *

Always 

KarlaMaire

Review now, as reviewing makes me happy...lol,


	4. The Memories

**Title:** the memories  
**Word Count:** 393  
**Characters:** Severus/ Hermione  
**Summery:** Severus' memories.

* * *

_Hermione was in the headmaster's office. She looked around and there stood Albus and Severus. Severus look defeated as he spoke._

"_I will not survive_ _the battle, I now this now. The dark lord has planned well, and if he should die, we shall die." Hermione was going to cry. He knew he was going to die. When did he learn this, how long has he known._

"_There must be something we can…"_

_"No there is nothing to be done." Severus sighed. The next words he said were quiet and Hermione could only just hear them. "Albus, when I die, tell Hermione the truth, show her my peniseve." Albus' nodded_

_"Of course, of course."_

_

* * *

_

_Hermione's head spun as she left one memory and entered another_

_This time she was in the library. Watching herself. _

"_Miss Granger, what are you doing at this hour?" She watched herself jump. "Surely you should be in your quarters not sitting here like a wayward student."_

"_I have every right to be here as you well know professor." She had said. "I am not a child or your student anymore" and with that she watched herself pick up her book and leave. She remembered this night. She was upset and needed to clam down and when Severus had scolded her she almost lost it. However now she noticed other things._

_When her memory self left, she saw his eyes follow her but the look was soft and almost sad. She was drawn closer as she heard him whisper to her retreating form. _

"_No your not Hermione."_

_

* * *

_

_Her memory self was in the teacher's lounge, writing and Severus was seated on the other end of the table. Hermione also remembered this incident. She was writing a letter to her parents and well…_

"_Miss Granger shouldn't you do your marking in your office like everyone else." Severus sneered._

"_Professor Snape, its Professor Granger and I am not marking, so if you would mind your own business." She hadn't even looked up so she missed his smile. Hermione thought it was a brilliant smile._

_A few moment later her memory self left. And she watched as Severus made his way over to the now empty chair and picked up a quill she left behind._

"_It can never be," he told the quill then pocketed it._

_She didn't need to see anymore

* * *

always _

_KarlaMaire _


	5. Farewell

**Title:** Farewell  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Severus/Hermione  
**Summery:** Hermione finally understands.

* * *

Hermione was once again crying. She couldn't help thinking wasted so much time. She could have had him even if it was for a short while.

She moved the pensieve to the side and saw a quill, her quill from the last memory. He had kept her quill as some sort of memento.

She picked it up and smiled. Finally understanding why he did all of this. He loved her and he did this to keep her safe.

Hermione stood up and had one last look around the office. Yes, she was still heartbroken, but now she could live on.

* * *

Always 

KarlaMarie


End file.
